headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: I'm Alive and On Fire
"I'm Alive and On Fire" is the fourth episode of season four of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Nancy Oliver. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 17th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio, ACE - Editor * Mark Hartzell - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * David Klein, ASC - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "I'm Alive and On Fire" and "TB: I'm Alive and On Fire" both redirect to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on disc two of the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * Actress Brit Morgan is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Ugo Bianchi is credited as Hugo Bianqui in this episode. * This is the tenth episode of True Blood directed by Michael Lehmann. He previously directed "She's Not There". His next episode is "Soul of Fire". * This is the sixth episode of True Blood written by Nancy Oliver. She previously wrote "Fresh Blood". Her next episode is "Burning Down the House". Quotes * See also External Links References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Nathan Barr Category:Mark Hartzell Category:Michael Ruscio Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:David Klein Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Robert Del Valle Category:Mark Hudis Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:David Auge Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Kevin Alejandro Category:Marshall Allman Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Janina Gavankar Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:Fiona Shaw Category:Jessica Tuck Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Brit Morgan Category:Lindsay Pulsipher Category:Dale Raoul Category:Courtney Ford Category:James Harvey Ward Category:Paola Turbay Category:Cooper Huckabee Category:J. Smith-Cameron Category:Katherine Helmond Category:E.J. Callahan Category:Lauren Weedman Category:Blaine Saunders Category:Ugo Bianchi Category:Chloe Noelle Category:Alec Gray Category:Laurel Weber Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified